The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of campanula, botanically known as Campanula hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Camp Trailbule’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in February 1999 in Andijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was ‘CD-20-1’, a proprietary (unpatented) blue-flowered Campanula isophylla plant, while the male parent was ‘CH-60-5’, a proprietary (unpatented) blue-flowered Campanula fragilis plant. The seeds produced by the hybridization were shown in August 1999, and the resulting seedlings were selected in January 2000. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in 2000.
The new cultivar was created in 1999 in Andijk, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Andijk, The Netherlands over a five-year period. ‘Camp Trailbule’ has also been trialed at Hillscheid, Germany. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 21, 2006 and with the European Union on Jan. 24, 2005.